


August 3, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Three weeks of farm tasks,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he smiled near a glass cat within a Metropolis shop. After he lifted the item, he took it to a cashier. He bought the gift for his daughter before he carried a bag and left the store. ''Supergirl always liked animals,'' he muttered. His steps ceased when a familiar villain ran to him. The preacher's eyes flew open for a split second.Gentleman Ghost held a bag from the bank he just robbed. He didn't recognize the man from past battles. His elbow struck the bag and caused him to drop it.





	August 3, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''Three weeks of farm tasks,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he smiled near a glass cat within a Metropolis shop. After he lifted the item, he took it to a cashier. He bought the gift for his daughter before he carried a bag and left the store. ''Supergirl always liked animals,'' he muttered. His steps ceased when a familiar villain ran to him. The preacher's eyes flew open for a split second.

Gentleman Ghost held a bag from the bank he just robbed. He didn't recognize the man from past battles. His elbow struck the bag and caused him to drop it.

Amos shook his head in disbelief as soon as he was able to hear the sound of the cat shattering. ''Three weeks,'' he muttered after a sudden scowl. Weeks of feeding aggressive chickens. Being surrounded by such birds sometimes.

A tentacle emerged from the preacher's mouth. It stretched to Gentleman Ghost and struck his hand. Amos heard the latter as he cried out. Viewed him dropping the bag of cash. The tentacle returned to him. His smile returned when Gentleman Ghost's hands formed trembling fists at either side of his body. Even after the enemy vanished.

Amos glanced at the other bag. Another scowl replaced his smile before he approached the item. He lifted the bag and took it to the shop.

''The glass cat shattered moments ago. Are you able to replace it?''

The cashier smiled and revealed another glass animal.

After Amos received another present, he tilted his hat with the wide brim forward and departed for Smallville. He eventually found himself within Supergirl's bedroom. Amos smiled again the minute Supergirl appeared. His eyes were on her smile when he revealed the gift.

Supergirl wrapped her arms around Amos. ''Oh! Before I forget, the chickens are waiting for you to feed them.''

Confusion filled Supergirl's eyes when the man's shoulders slumped.

THE END


End file.
